Bleeding must be controlled under a variety of circumstances. For example, injury, illness, or surgery can result in bleeding, and clinicians use a variety of measures to control such bleeding in their patients. Such control, however, can be particularly difficult if the patient is on certain medications or has certain conditions, such as hemophilia.